


Tomorrow

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hitman/Hacker, M/M, human! Revenant, rating is for chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Revenant needs a hard drive cracked, but he doesn't go to the best hacker for the job. The one he finds was more than he could ever ask for.A hitman/hacker story that is a nice balance of plot and porn
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I say its a nice balance but really it's porn with build up.

Revenant was not pleased. He very rarely was, but he was especially displeased by these past two days. He was attempting to find this hacker that he hired to decode a hard drive. He needed it to do a job. He restrained himself from running a hand through his neatly gelled blond hair. Some shoddy hacker wasn’t worth ruining his pristine look for.

He should have gone to a different handler. He went to Mystik because of a recommendation from a reputable acquaintance of his. He said the woman managed some of the best hackers on Gaea. He should have listened to his gut and asked for a different hacker as soon as she told him their IN. PurpleMatrix69. Like seriously? 69? Were they 13?

Revenant was nothing if not efficient. He planned on giving PurpleMatrix five days to get the job done. When they never showed up to the meet point to pick up the hard drive, he had to move his schedule back just a smidge. It wasn’t too bad, he had planned for disruptions in his timeline. But when they rescheduled the drop and Matrix again did not show up, he was pissed. The note that was left with the bartender for him would not save the damned hacker from his wrath. He did not pay such a pricey deposit just to get ghosted by some nerd.

He went to the address on the note. He would find this Matrix and force them to do the job for free; teach them a lesson and get the job done. He didn’t care if he was blacklisted by all the hackers on this planet, they were all spineless nerds; he could just threaten them when he needed to. Worthless.

The address was in the middle of the red-light district. Fucking hacking idiot was probably so high on drugs and prostitutes that they couldn’t read a simple text from their handler. Although, the address he was standing in front of felt disconnected from the district that surrounded it. He could still hear the music from the clubs half a block away and saw the overly bright lights in the corner of his eyes. But this alley was so dark. It wasn’t really an alley, a little too wide but not wide enough to be a street.

He double checked the address. This was it, second floor apartment. Front door was locked of course, but he easily picked it. He doubted such a cheap lock could keep even the most bumbling of drunks out. He tried his best to quietly climb the stairs. The whole building was a ratty mess. He didn’t think he could manage to sneak in here for a million credits with how squeaky the floors were.

He stood in front of the door. It had no handle on it. He knocked on the door and he waited. And waited. There wasn’t a time on the note. He knocked again. There wasn’t even a lock for him to pick. As the seconds ticked by, the more pissed he got. He was getting fucking trolled by this hacker.

“Are you lost?”

Revenant whipped around so quick he almost gave himself whiplash. There was a man standing halfway up the stairs looking at him. There was synthetic skin crawling up his neck and even here he could see the augments on his face. Of some east Asian descent. His jacket hung loosely on his shoulders showing that he was wearing a black tank top with a weird logo on the left chest. Just by that outfit alone, he could tell that he was a hacker. He didn’t look older than 30, but since he was Asian, the man could be 50 for all he knew.

The man assessed him just as he did. “If you’re looking for Lady Ama, she takes her clients on the third floor.”

“I’m not here for a prostitute.” Did Revenant look like a desperate man with an uncontrollable libido? Certainly not in this rat hole, not with this suit on, not with this watch. “You live here?” he gestured to the door.

“No,” he said simply.

The man was lying. It was hard to tell, but Revenant could. There was something off about him. His posture was casual, and his right hand was on his hip, brushing the jacket out of the way. Revenant didn’t see a gun, this guy was good at hiding it, but he knew he had one. The way he was leaning would have provided easy access to pulling out a gun strapped to his back. He had a bag in his other hand, looked like take out. But the way this man looked at him… it was dangerous.

Revenant kept his hands loose and free, ready to strike if need be. “Are you PurpleMatrix?”

The man blinked at him before snorting and rolled his eyes. “No. Why would you think that?” Despite being half a head shorter, he didn’t seem intimidated by Revenant. Wary sure, but he’d be dumb not to be.

“Matrix left me this,” he waved the note, clearly displaying the address.

He sighed. “Of course she did.” He walked up to door and pressed his hand against the door. A handprint scanner came up and the door clicked, easily swinging open. He stepped in and held the door open for Revenant.

“Handy,” Revenant said quietly to himself. And far too high tech to be used in here. He wondered why the door looked out of place.

The man snorted and smiled at him. “You coming in?”

Revenant stepped in and looked around the room. It was messy to say the least. The floor and tables were covered in electronics. He heard the door lock shut behind him.

“Ah, sorry about the mess,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting a… guest.”

Revenant raised a brow. “What? Your little friend didn’t tell you I was coming?”

“In your experience, does she seem the type to be forthcoming?”

“No,” he said bitterly.

“I’m Crypto,” the man said, haphazardly trying to make room at the table for the both of them to sit at. At least his name was better than PurpleMatrix69. “Please sit, if you’d like.”

The thought of ruining his suit by sitting in the couch was devastating. But when Crypto looked up at him expectantly, he found himself sitting anyway. “Revenant.”

“So Revenant, what did you have for Matrix?”

“She was supposed to decrypt a hard drive for me.”

Crypto held out his hand. “May I see it?” Revenant handed it over, though watching how carefully the other man handled it. “Hammond tech?” he asked.

He raised a brow. There wasn’t even a label on that drive. “Yes.”

“This shouldn’t be too hard,” he said, frowning. “And Matrix told you to come to me?”

Revenant sat up straighter. A Hammond hard drive being called “not too hard” was near blasphemy in the tech world. But here Crypto was, doing just that, not seeming haughty about it either like most hackers would, just a simple statement. Perhaps this was the man for the job.

“I never even saw her,” he said with venom. “She never showed up to any of our meets.”

Crypto sighed. “Irresponsible,” he mumbled under his breath. “I can take care of this for you, but you will be paying me once this job is done.”

“I’m supposed to be paying her handler at the end of this,” he said. He didn’t mind, but an unmanaged hacker was a red flag on this planet. It could mean that they were unreliable or difficult to work with. But apparently having a handler didn’t stop Matrix from ghosting her clients.

“Matrix’s handler is mine,” he said. “Mystik will charge you a little more for me though.”

Revenant frowned. “We agreed on a set price.” Not to mention all this trouble he was going through. He should be getting a discount.

“How urgently do you need this?”

He didn’t know how long it would take to decrypt this drive. He had three-ish days left before he actually needed it. There was a reason he had spent so much money on getting a good hacker. He could not fail here. “I need this done in three days.”

“I can get it done,” he said. “You can try to haggle the price down, but if you want it done right and you want it done soon, you would do well to agree to her terms.” He rolled his shoulders and went around the room collecting things. “Send a message to Mystik, I’ll send one too, so she’ll get back to you sooner.”

This hacker was different from any hacker he worked with before. He was professional and efficient and there was little that he liked more than efficiency. As long as the price wasn’t too bad… he wouldn’t mind paying this man. He shot a message to Mystik.

Crypto continued to move around the room. Setting things down at the table before moving away. He looked around the room. There was a shoddy kitchen in the corner and door that had to be the bathroom. But there was no bedroom nor bed.

“You don’t live here?” he asked.

Crypto chuckled. “God no, this is like my office. I meet clients and work here. It’s best to separate work and home to increase productivity.”

Revenant leaned back in his seat, throwing an arm over the back. It was kind of a shock to hear that coming from a hacker. Those sorts of people seemed to always be attached to their chair. He took the chance to get a better look at Crypto. The man was neither chubby nor stick thin like hackers tended to be. He was rather fit, a little lean. It had been a little hard to see before because of the oversized jacket, but with all the moving around the man was doing, it was starting to fall off his shoulders.

Crypto caught him staring and pulled his jacket back up around his shoulders before continuing. Revenant thought he caught a faint blush dusting those cheeks. It was… an interesting prospect. He had never even considered fucking a hacker as he had a general distaste for them. They were cowards, too selfish to be of use, and either too emotional or too calculating. But Crypto was ready to fight when he found Revenant standing at his door, was calm and professional, ready to pick up Matrix’s slack.

Revenant heard a notification from his phone. It was Mystik. His eyes widened as he read the message. Was this “a little more”? This new quote was nearly a 30% increase. Was Crypto really worth this much? And he thought the price for Matrix was high. Were the other hackers he had worked with chumps?

Crypto leaned over the back of the couch, hovering over Revenant’s shoulder. “What did she say?”

Revenant immediately locked his phone to black out the screen. He hated nosy people, but Crypto kept his eyes resolutely on Revenant’s face, eyes never drifting over to his phone.

Revenant’s eyes on the other hand wandered over Crypto’s collar bones, his chest, noticing a pink nipple just in sight. That was a damned loose tank. Crypto caught him looking again and jolted up straight, coughing into his fist. That was definitely a blush that time.

His interest in this hacker was growing. The man was kind of adorable. Was this why he was so expensive; good at his job on top of being eye candy? “How are you this expensive?” he asked.

“Me and Matrix are the best of the best,” Crypto said. “But I get my work done quicker and my schedule is usually packed tighter.” He glanced at his phone and frowned. “My sister- um, Matrix, she’s just as good as me, but… she can be a bit frivolous when it comes to work.”

Revenant snorted. “A bit?”

“I probably spoil her too much,” he chuckled. “She sent you here because she knew I’d take the job. Mo- Mystik would be angrier with her if she didn’t have me covering for her.” He shrugged. “Mystik doesn’t complain much because she gets to upcharge when Matrix sends people to me.”

So, this handler was hustling him. Revenant must have let his displeasure leak into his features because Crypto was quick to try and appease him. “Not that it happens often!” he said in a hurry. “If Mystik had her way, Matrix wouldn’t push off her work to me at all and-” he bit his tongue. He crouched and whined, covering his mouth with a hand.

That was kind of cute. “You okay?” he asked.

Crypto stared at him wide eyed, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Y-yeah.”

Oh hell, this hacker was actually adorable. He cleared his throat. “I’ll pay the extra,” he said. “You’ll take the job?”

“Yeah, I just have to wait for the confirmation from Mystik.” He put a laptop on the table along with a few cables and a few metal boxes Revenant didn’t know of. There were ports on the side so it much have been some computer tech.

“Why did you choose this district for your office?” Revenant asked.

“Rent’s dirt cheap,” he said simply. “There might not be many, but there are some half-decent takeout places around here.” He shrugged. “Drunks and prostitutes get hungry too.”

“Apparently,” he eyed the food Crypto abandoned on the counter. “A bit of a late dinner,” he said. The clock was ticking over to 9:30.

“Ah, sometimes I get too caught up in work.”

“Isn’t that a requirement to be a hacker?”

Crypto chuckled and wasn’t that a sweet sound. “It might just be.” He leaned against the windowsill. “And is it a requirement for all hitmen to dress so proper?”

Revenant grinned. He leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs a little further. “Only if they want to leave an impression.”

They stared at each other. The two opposite sides of the criminal underworld. The brain and the brawn. Although, his specific field required to have a good bit of both. Couldn’t sneak in to assassinate targets if you were a bumbling idiot. Crypto looked like your typical hacker, causal and messy while Revenant looked like he could be an executive.

Crypto was looking at him with interest, maybe more curiosity than anything else. He wondered how he was looking at Crypto because after another beat between them, he turned away to look out the window, his hand not so subtly covering part of his face.

The sound of people yelling at each other, crashing, and loud thumping music filled the silence between them. The light was so bright that even in the poorly lit room, he could make out the entirety of Crypto’s figure in neon.

“Not too noisy for you?” Revenant asked.

“Nothing a good pair of headphones can’t block out.” Crypto’s phone pinged and he took a seat in front of all the tech. “There it is. You can leave the drive there,” he pointed at an empty spot behind his laptop.

He didn’t want to admit how disappointed he was. “Great. When can I come back for it?” He hoped it was soon. He found himself wanting to see more of him.

“How long do I have?”

“I need it in three days.” It would be a tight schedule, if only he didn’t waste two days waiting around for some no-show hacker piece of-

Crypto hummed. “Hammond tech… I can probably get it done in two days or so.”

Revenant’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? The last Hammond drive I gave to a hacker said it would be easy, but he fucked up and the drive wiped itself.”

Crypto raised a brow, intrigued. “Really? That’s interesting. Hammond doesn’t normally booty trap their drives unless it’s important.”

He stared at the hard drive with a twinkle in his eye that Revenant didn’t know how to feel about. A hacker more invested in their own interests than their clients were dangerous; taking risks just to learn more. This man might be cute, but if he fucked this up, there would be blood spilt.

“I’ll have it done by tomorrow afternoon,” Crypto said.

“That’s even less time,” he stated.

“Well, what can I say, it’s piqued my interest,” he said. “I can move my schedule around a bit so it won’t be a problem.”

“Aw, so it’s not because of my handsome face?”

Crypto sputtered and stared at him, mouth agape. “No! I mean- Not that your face isn’t handsome. But I’m not saying-” He bit his lip to stop words from tumbling out of his mouth. Revenant laughed. Shit, he was cute. Crypto huffed and glared at him. “You were a bully when you were a kid weren’t you?”

He chuckled. “No, I was the quiet kid. The one that became a serial killer when he grew up.”

“Well, you certainly picked the right occupation, Mr. Revenant.” He plugged the hard drive into one of the boxes. “Turning your hobby into your career is everyone’s dream.”

He grinned and he stepped up in front of the hacker. “And what’s your hobby?”

Crypto stayed silent for a beat, just watching him. “Bullying corporations,” he said. He smirked and raised a brow. “Looks like we both achieved our dream.”

Crypto wasn’t the social awkward hacker he was used to. He handed clients well, talked smoothly. The man only seemed to fumble when someone showed an unprofessional interest in him.

“Thank you for taking my job so last minute.”

“Thank you for paying for it.” He smirked.

“Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow,” Crypto affirmed. He walked up to the door and held it open for Revenant.

He started down the stairs. A part of him demanded he look back, so he did. Crypto stood there, leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He tilted his head slightly and smiled, gracing Revenant with a wave.

It took all his willpower to refrain from climbing those stairs again to kiss that adorableness off that stupid fucking face. Once he successfully suppressed that urge, he smiled back and continued down the stairs. He does his best not to dwell on how that scene would look to an outsider. This was the red-light district after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenant adjusted the cuff of his shirt. He attempted dressing down before heading out to see Crypto again. He put on a dress shirt and considered leaving it at that, but a shirt had to have cufflinks as well otherwise it would be incomplete. And then it felt weird to have cufflinks but no suit or vest to match with it, so he had to put something on. Then he considered just wearing a vest, but it felt douchier to wear just the vest than the whole three-piece. And he couldn’t just… not wear a tie with his suit.

That’s how he found himself in front of Crypto’s door, dressed to the nines in a rundown apartment building at the center of the red-light district. He knocked politely and waited. And waited. And waited. Was there a doorbell somewhere or something? He looked around the doorframe. Nothing. He checked his watch. 5pm. He was told to come anytime in the afternoon.

He knocked again. He didn’t hear anything on the other side. Was he out? Or possibly working with headphones on? Either way his knocking would do nothing, and he didn’t want to be stuck out here all night. He couldn’t pick his way through the lock. Maybe he could get in through the window. He knocked, closer to a banging, again.

The door swung inwards and was met with a bleary eyed Crypto. His hair was a bit of a mess and he was only in a simple tank top, the same one from yesterday. The one that was ridiculously loose. Crypto grumbled and walked away from him, into the apartment/office.

Revenant made sure to close the door behind them as he watched Crypto shamble his way back to the couch, tossing himself onto it. “Rough night?” Revenant chuckled.

Crypto groaned. He pointed to the hard drive on the table. “Long one. Remember to pay Mystik,” he mumbled and threw an arm over his eyes.

Revenant was shocked by how much he was attracted to this man, how he still found this man adorable as sleep addled as he was. He watched as Crypto drifted off back to sleep. Was this man always this defenseless around strangers? He hoped not. The idea of someone taking advantage of Crypto… displeased him.

He looked around the room. The desk was even more of a mess than yesterday. The takeout boxes of food, empty, discarded on the floor by the chair. He threw it out in the kitchen’s trashcan. At least that part of the “office” was clean. He thought about throwing out the loose papers on the ground by the desk but refrained. He never knew what was trash and what was important to hackers. But they were all messy.

He walked over to the sleeping man and laid a hand on his arm. “Is it done?”

“Mhm.”

So, the man could keep his word and worked efficiently enough to get it done in the insane timetable the man gave himself. “You want to at least tell me how this works?”

“Just plug it in,” he mumbled.

“That’s it?”

“Mhm.”

“And it won’t wipe itself if I do something wrong?”

“If you’re that worried, you can use the laptop over there,” he pointed generally to the table.

“And you’re not worried that I might stumble on something I shouldn’t?”

Crypto chuckled. “Funny man.”

Revenant eyed him. “When did you go to sleep?”

“Like an hour ago.”

He patted his shoulder. “Okay, I’ll be over there.”

“Mhm.”

Revenant noticed that the laptop was more off to the side, and clearly not part of the glowing computer tower. He’s used burner phones before, but never a burner laptop. He sat in the chair and booted it up. It wasn’t even password protected. Of course. A hacker would never let some random guy have free access to their things.

He looked through the files. These documents were exactly what he needed for his job. It really was as if he was handed a simple USB. The man not only cracked a Hammond drive in less than 24 hours, but he reformatted so that his client could easily access it.

This man was useful. And that was an attractive trait all on its own. He was adorable and he wondered what else he could see of the man if he asked. He liked the way red looked dusting the man’s cheeks. He wondered what other sides of Crypto he could see.

He looked over to the sleeping man. His chest rose and fell in a steady place. His tank top rode up and the loose clothes hardly covered much with the way he was positioned. No way this man was this defenseless around everyone. Right? He thought about the tension between them last night, a curiosity both men felt towards the other. He was certainly delving a little more into the erotic side of it.

Revenant pocketed the hard drive in the inside breast pocket of his suit. He walked over to the Crypto. He placed a knee by his side, using his right arm to brace himself on the back of the couch, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You up?” he asked.

Crypto grumbled. “Mhm.”

“Can I ask you some questions?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you sleep here often?”

“Mhm.”

“Have a change of clothes?”

“Mhm.”

“Want to fuck?”

“Mhm.”

Revenant snorted. This man could hardly be considered awake. He readjusted his position, bringing down his right hand to toy with the hem of his shirt and moved his left to brace against the couch next to Crypto’s head. He let his hand trail up his torso, riding his shirt up and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Crypto startled slightly, he blinked blearily. Jolting when he realized the predicament he was in.

Revenant smirked at him. “Do you normally leave yourself this vulnerable with other… clients?” he asked, a suggestive tone.

“No!” Crypto said, a blush creeping up.

“Oh, so only with me?”

“No! That’s not- I didn’t mean-”

Oh, that was just so cute. And he wasn’t being pushed away, he would take that as a good sign. He leaned back slightly. “I asked you a question before. I want you to answer it properly.”

“What question?” he asked nervously.

“Want to fuck?”

Crypto made a noise that was an honest to god squeak. “I- You can- There are so many beautiful men and women working in this district that would be willing to.”

Revenant trailed his hand higher, pressing his thumb gently against his ribs. “I don’t want them. I want to fuck you.”

He whimpered.

“You don’t want to?” Revenant asked.

“It’s- You’re a client- I just-”

Revenant leaned down and kissed him. Crypto was interested, that much was easy to tell, now all he had to do was sell him on the idea of sleeping with him. He felt Crypto respond, opening his mouth to let their tongues twine. He’s got him. He moved his knee in between Crypto’s legs and put pressure as he bucked up against him.

Crypto moaned. He pulled back slightly. “Wait, I don’t- I don’t have anything for- for-”

Revenant raised a brow. “At all?”

He blushed harder. “I don’t normally do this.”

“You have cooking oil in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have condoms.”

“Can you get pregnant?”

“No.” Oh, that blush was a beautiful color.

Revenant leaned down to kiss him again. “I’m clean. You?”

“Yes,” he said breathily.

Revenant grinned and got up to grab the oil from the kitchen. When he came back, Crypto had his pants halfway off. He helped pull them off all the way and situated himself between his spread legs. He placed one of Crypto’s legs over the back of the couch and let the other fall off to the side.

He loved the way this man looked splayed open for him. He oiled up a finger and pressed it in. Crypto groaned, trying to relax himself. He pumped his finger in and out, watching his lover squirm. He leaned down for a kiss when he pushed in a second finger, scissoring his fingers as he sloppily licked into Crypto’s mouth.

Crypto reciprocated the best he could. A shy hand came up to hold the lapel of his suit. Ah right, his suit. He pulled back to take it off, gently placing it on the coffee table. But before he could even attempt to take anything else off, he was pulled back into the kiss by his tie.

Eager. He added a third and fourth finger at the same time. Crypto moaned. If he wanted it that bad, who was Revenant to deny? He pulled back and basked in the sight of his hard work. Oil glistened around that pretty hole as it absolutely gobbled up his fingers. Oh, he couldn’t wait to bury himself in it.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the couch. He hurried to unbutton his pants, pulling down his underwear just enough to get his cock out. He brushed his hair back with one hand and slicked up his cock with the other. He watched Crypto’s eyes flick between his hands. He grinned. “Like what you see?”

“It’s… big.”

“Yeah, it’ll feel even bigger when it’s inside you. How bad you want it?” He loosened up his tie and the hunger in Crypto’s eyes gave him his answer. He undid two of his top buttons. Just the way the man beneath him watched was giving him a thrill. He gave his cock another pump. “Tell me.”

“So bad,” Crypto breathed out. He ran a hand over his eye. “Fuck, I need it so bad.”

Revenant chuckled. “Yeah, I bet you do, pretty boy.” He grabbed the leg laying lazily off to the side and held it in a way that would give him a better angle to fuck into. He aligned his cock and slid into the other man. He stalled himself. If felt too fucking good, he was worried that he might blow his load too soon.

Shit, Crypto was so tight, engulfing his cock in an incredible heat. When was the last time someone gave this man a good dick? He couldn’t imagine the pretty boy went very far out the door without someone accosting him. Well, he couldn’t say it didn’t boost his ego thinking that he was the first man in a while Crypto deigned to fuck.

He snapped his hips up causing Crypto the let out a sharp moan. It was such a beautiful sound he wanted to hear it again and again. The sound of their skin slapping together, the couch creaking with every rough movement, and best of all, Crypto’s moans. It was a damned orchestra and Revenant was the conductor.

He wondered how thin these walls were, if the prostitute upstairs could hear her neighbor get the dicking of his life. “Fuck, you sing so pretty for me,” he grunted as he slammed back in.

Crypto let out a particularly loud moan. He covered his mouth before biting his wrist, realizing just his hand wasn’t enough to muffle the noise. Shame, it looked like his words got the man feeling self-conscious. He let it happen for a few moments, just letting the sound of skin on skin and the creaking couch fill the room. But with the combination of Crypto’s needy muffled whimpers and whines, fuck, this was their mezzo-piano; soft, beautiful, and hell, it was just as erotic. Crypto much have agreed because the way his hole tightened, as if it didn’t want Revenant’s cock to leave, felt sinful.

Crypto moaned, turning into the couch cushion, panting hard. “My neighbors,” he tried.

“Let them hear you,” Revenant purred. “Let them know how pretty you sound when you have a nice fat cock filling you up.”

He moaned, cock twitching, spreading precum on his stomach. “Reve- ah- shit!”

“That’s it. Sing for me, darling.”

He leaned down and pressed his face into Crypto’s neck. He bit down. Crypto’s hips stuttered, bucking up against him hard. Fuck, he wanted to leave a mark; damned synthskin. He moved down just on the edge of synth and flesh, licking the skin there timed with a sharp thrust.

Crypto clawed at the clothes on his back. “Duh juseyo,” he whined.

God, he wanted to know what the man beneath him was saying. Maybe he should bring his translator next time. Next time? That slick heat greedily tightened around his dick like it never wanted him to leave. Definitely a next time if he had his way.

He filled every bit of it like it was meant to take him. He wanted to stay here forever. He teethed Crypto’s collarbone, leaving a pretty red mark. Crypto bucked up into him frantically, demanding more from him. He leaned back, slowing his pace, giving shallower thrust.

“Mumchooda ji-ma,” Crypto moaned. His chest rose and fell rapidly. His legs twitched every so often as they spread wider around him. His bangs were soaked in sweat, his face flush, and those eyes, they looked drunk and needy. Drunk on Revenant. Needy for Revenant.

And God, Revenant felt the same way. He couldn’t get enough of this man. He grabbed Crypto’s leg off the couch and moved it to his shoulder and spread the other as wide as it would go. He turned his head, biting down and sucking a hickey onto his thigh. He leaned forward to kiss Crypto, bending the man nearly in half. Fuck, he was flexible. Was this love?

They kissed sloppily. He pulled out almost fully before completely thrusting in again, sliding back where he belonged. Crypto threw his head back and cried out. Revenant brough their bodies as close as they could go, drilling into that perfect hole. He might be in love.

He groaned in Crypto’s ear with every thrust. Crypto in turn held his neck, keeping him close and moaning in his ear in sync with him. Revenant kept a brutal pace, pinning him down, forcing him to take what he was given.

Tears leaked from the corners of Crypto’s eyes. He looked at Revenant in a haze. His limbs loose and malleable, letting Revenant push and pull his body, spreading his legs as far as they could go to make room for him, to let him fuck deeper into him. Crypto was riding high from being thoroughly fucked. He looked at Revenant like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

Crypto came hard, throwing his head back and squeezing down on his dick. God, he was so beautiful, those lips kissed plump and red, his eyes wet and fluttering as he rode out his orgasm. He buried himself as deep as he could go and came, filling that perfect hole with his seed. Crypto bucked his hips up weakly in time with his shallow thrusts, milking his cock for all its worth. Fuck, this man was perfect.

He was in love.

Revenant let Crypto’s leg fall from his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again. He didn’t care that he probably ruined his shirt with Crypto’s cum and probably his pants, nor that his vest and pants were wrinkled and would need a good ironing to get them out. Crypto lazily returned the kiss, tongue moving in sync with his. He didn’t say anything about the now soft cock still in him. Revenant groaned, thinking about using him as a cock warmer.

He leaned back and pushed his now loose hair out of his eyes. Crypto watched him, his lips spit slicked from their kiss. Hell. He could look at this man all day. Red finger marks dotted Crypto’s hips and thighs where he gripped him. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he was holding the other man. He placed a kiss to Crypto’s thigh. They would look beautiful on him.

He finally pulled out. His cock felt colder now it was out of that overwhelming heat. But it was worth it to see his cum dribble out of Crypto. Revenant readjusted his clothes, they were wrinkled, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it. He grabbed his handkerchief from his jacket’s pocket and wiped the drying cum off Crypto’s abdomen. He delicately attempted to help with the cum leaking out of him, but that felt like it was never ending.

“You good?” Revenant asked.

Crypto rolled on to his side. “Sore.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes. “And I’m still tired.” He glared. “Who wakes a sleep deprived person from their nap just to fuck them?”

Revenant chuckled. “Sorry,” he said. “Hard to resist.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re ridiculously attractive.”

“What can I say? I’m blessed.” He grinned.

He scoffed. “Leave and let me sleep.”

Revenant walked over to the kitchen skin and rinsed out his handkerchief. “Do you mind if I leave this here to dry?” he asked pointedly. “I’ll come back for it tomorrow.”

Crypto was silent for just a moment. “Yeah. Sure.”

He grinned. “Tomorrow then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (if you need them):  
> Duh juseyo – please give me more  
> Mumchooda ji ma – don’t stop moving


End file.
